Not German, Not American
by The Forgotten Traveller
Summary: A short thank-you gift for Kathryn, Daughter of Hestia. Or, how New Prussia might've come to be.


Prussia had been through a lot over the years.

He had conquered practically all of Europe, only to have it taken away from him by some stupid vote from the rest of the world.

He had been forced to stay with Russia for what felt like forever, after Prussia and West had been separated from each other by that horrible wall.

He was now basically ignored by politics- "_too dangerous_", they had said -and his personal relationships were shit. West now spent more of his time with Veneziano than with his own brother. Spain and France still hung out with him, but even those get-togethers were becoming less and less frequent because the other two had actual things they had to do as countries. Hungary ignored him, and Austria was constantly annoyed by his presence. Romano was pretty cool to hang out with, if he wasn't with Spain. (_Why couldn't Prussia have someone like that?_)

Even with all that crap, Prussia put on a smile or a smirk, depending on who it was, and carried on. He had stayed strong through it all. (_He might now regret not wanting any help all those time. Maybe they'd still be with him._)

But it had all broken down one day when he was going to the hotel where the World Meeting was being held at. (_He still would go, even if it was to feel as if he could belong there again._)

Two teen-aged girls were walking in front of him, and Prussia focused on their conversation to avoid the silence that always followed him.

"Yeah," the girl on his left, a blonde, said to the other, "y'know the project we have in History? What nation did _you_ get?"

The second girl, a ginger, rolled her eyes. "I got some weird one I'd never heard of. I think it was Prussia?"

Said nation's eyebrows raised in curiosity, and he listened closely.

"What? You sure it wasn't some typo of Russia or something?" The blonde asked.

Prussia ignored the little crack in his heart.

The ginger girl shook her head. "Nah. Apparently it's some German country. After World War Two they got rid of it or whatever." She laughed, "Never heard of it, though, so it must not have been that important."

He couldn't ignore the crack this time, and his eyes stung.

The blonde laughed as well. "Sucks for you! God that's gonna hard, doing a place that doesn't exist. I got Canada. What a joke, huh?"

Prussia sped up and walked past the girls, refusing to hear the rest of their conversation.

He did miss, however, the violet-eyed man who sternly lectured the two girls on the history and importance of Prussia.

* * *

Prussia decided not to go to the meeting after all. Instead, he stayed in the room West was assigned to, along with someone else Prussia didn't care enough to remember.

He laid on one of the beds in the room, and felt tears sliding down his face.

'_This is fucking dumb', _he thought bitterly, '_They're just a couple of girls! How could they possibly know the significance of me in history._

A nasty voice that sounded suspiciously like his own replied, _'But they're right. You're just not important anymore. Why should they care about a nation that doesn't exist? You're pathetic._

"I'm not pathetic!" Prussia argued. the tears still pouring down his face and onto the bedspread.

'_Oh? Always bothering your brother, when you know well enough he doesn't need you anymore. He's moved on.'_

"He loves me. I'm his brother…"

'_How could anyone love you? You're loud, and annoying. You talk too much, listen too little, and gather attention you don't need. __**You don't matter. **__When will you realize that?'_

"Stop it...it's not true...you're...wrong…."

The voice didn't respond, but Prussia knew he wasn't the winner this time around.

"I'm the awesome Prussia...they all love me, _ja_?" He asked the empty room, with only the silence to keep him company.

"...Those girls were right, weren't they?" He sighed, looking at the bland ceiling above him. "I'm not awesome anymore, am I."

The silence was broken by the sound of the hotel room door opening. Prussia cursed quietly, and quickly wiped the tears off of his face.

"West!" He called out with forced happiness, not looking towards the door lest his brother see him in such a state.

A soft laugh answered him, and Prussia froze. _That laugh was not West's…_

"Ah, not really." The quiet voice said.

Prussia turned, only to see Canada standing in front of the door, holding a stack of papers. The blonde closed the door, and walked over to the hotel desk. He set the papers down, and continued to talk.

"I'm not west of anything, actually. Well, except for you guys over in Europe. Anyways, how are you, Prussia? I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you in a while, and I was kind of counting on you to be at the meeting."

Prussia blinked before realizing Canada had asked him a question.

"Huh? Oh, me? Yeah, I've been fine. Awesome, as a matter of fact. But I'm always awesome, so of course I'd be doing awesome. You know me. I'm so awesome, and loved, and _I do exist_-" He cut himself off, for once hoping Canada wasn't listening. He was.

"Prussia." The nation sighed, and Prussia noticed right then it was the loudest he had ever heard Canada talk. "Don't lie to me. I was nearby when you were on that sidewalk near the hotel. I heard everything." He admitted, staring at the Prussian.

The albino froze, his crimson eyes locking with Canada's purple ones. "You...you what?" He choked out, disbelieving. _No no no no no no no no-_

"Everything. I heard it all. Oh, Prussia…" Canada exclaimed, and suddenly rushed forward, scrambled onto the bed, and enveloped Prussia in a hug.

Prussia sat stock-still, and before his voice could do anything, he automatically put his arms around Canada as well and put his head on Canada's shoulder.

_NO! _his mind screamed. _You don't deserve this! Do not show weakness! Stop! _to no avail. He was already crying again.

"I'm sorry. I told them off, if it makes you feel any better." Prussia almost laughed at the image. "No one has the right to say that. No one. You're so important, Prussia, even if you don't remember."

"No," Prussia whispered, "not anymore."

"Now that's a lie, and somewhere deep down inside, you know it. I can't imagine Europe without you. What about Germany? He would not be like he is now, that's for sure. You raised him well. The Revolutionary War? Alfred, the world's superpower, would probably still be England's colony if you and your general didn't go over there and help. You saved him. Honestly, in some way or another, you've saved us all.

I have something for you. It's on the desk over there. I asked Hungary, Austria, France, Spain, and even Russia about it. And since your brother is still scared of me, I asked Veneziano to ask him. They all said you'd love it. I hope you do." The blonde said with a faint blush and a shy smile on his face.

Before Prussia could say another word, Canada got off the bed and walked out of the room.

Prussia thought that was a little rude, as he had many questions for the Canadian. _'What were you doing here?' 'Why get me something?' 'How did you know where to find me?'_

But, as selfish as it was, the most important question Prussia had was: _'What is it?'_ So, he scooted off the bed as well, and went over to the desk. On the top of the pile of papers was a sticky note that read, _'For Prussia, AKA Gilbert Beilschmidt" _Prussia read the document beneath it, eyes slowly running over the paper.

'_Dear Prussia,_

_I have a gift for you._

_It's not much, but it's the best I can do. I may not know what it's like to lose control of one's country, but I do know what it's like to feel unwanted and ignored. Trust me on this one._

_I realize this is probably very strange to you. You don't know me all that well, but I've been here the whole time. It's what I do. I watch other nations, and see how they work and talk, and who they like and don't._

_...That sounded weird. What I mean is, I know you better than you know me. I was there, when they took that vote. I said no._

_But, enough about me. This is about you! Getting back on track now. Underneath this document you will find a deed in your name._

_You see, I have some land in Ontario that isn't being used for anything. I have decided to give it to you as a thanks for all you've done. How does 'The Kingdom of New Prussia' sound to you? I thought it fitting, for a new start. It's not very big, but it's absolutely yours._

_Feel free to come over whenever you want. I'll be waiting._

_Thank you, Gilbert._

_-Canada, AKA Matthew Williams_

_(PS, are pancakes okay with you?)_

Prussia cried one more time, but these were tears of joy. He looked at the deed. Canada wasn't joking at all. Prussia signed his name, and felt the familiar pull towards this new place- one he hadn't felt for a long time.

* * *

As Prussia walked into the driveway of the only house in New Prussia, Ontario, he did indeed see Canada waiting there with a small, plain sign that read: '_Welcome home, Prussia_'

And home, he was.

* * *

May I tell you I did this in a total of an hour and a half. I'm pretty proud.

Kathryn, this probably isn't what you were expecting (it took a very sad turn, I noticed) but here you go anyways. Thank you, and enjoy.


End file.
